Lost n’ Found
by Kit Kat Karma
Summary: He was always lost, but to her that night she would find him. [One shot]


Lost n' Found

He was always lost, but to her that night she would find him. One shot

The rain tapped softly out side her window, and she couldn't help but smile at the rain and the children playing outside in it. Still sitting on her bed she reached for the remote on the side table and turned on the television. She flipped through a few channels until she found a news station. She put the remote down and took a sip of her hot coco.

She watched a variety of stories before a story that intrigued her greatly. She watched the story for several minutes before her joyful mood became a somber mood. She turned off the television and grabbed her gear. She was going. No matter how bad the weather. She locked her small apartment and stormed out of the building. When she reached Edge's streets she broke into a sprint. Numbers of assorted people told her to take cover or go back home, the storm was getting worse.

She came upon a motorcycle shop. "I need a motorcycle," she said slamming Gil down on the counter. The man pointed to a motorcycle and she got on it. He then spoke, "If your renting it I'm gonna need a name." She wasn't listening. She started the motorcycle and raced out of the man's sight. Only leaving a tattered piece of paper. He picked it up and read, "Valentine. I guess."

She sped straight through Midgar and drove straight to the ferry at the edge of the continent. With the time zone changes and the speed of the boat she'd get there by dark. When she got off at the ferry she was at Costa Del Sol. She had no time to lose. She had to find a pilot to air lift her to the next town over.

After an hour of searching she found a man that would drop her off at Rocket Town. He said that it would only take them a few minutes to get to Rocket Town because of his engine. He boasted he had the best plane to ever fly. She rolled her eyes she knew she'd seen better.

She had thrown up three times after getting off the transport at Rocket Town. She had to get back on her motorcycle and get to the next city soon. The storm that was in Edge was now stirring in this vicinity as well. Rain drops began to fall as she put her helmet on and headed for the Nibelhiem region. The rain fell harder as she moved south of Rocket Town and drew closer to Nibelhiem. The rain blinded her view. And she slid the motorcycle to a stop right outside of Nibelhiem. She wiped the mud off her and the motorcycle. She wasn't far off, but she wasn't close enough yet. She peered down the road and saw a light. She got back on the motorcycle and started it again. She hoped she hadn't lost him yet.

There he was fighting a monster. She unhooked her weapon as she came closer to her target. She threw it past and it hit the monster square. He stopped and shot her a glance. But then he only returned to shooting the yellow and green beast. She slid the motorcycle and hopped off and threw her weapon again. She smiled at her partner. And then attacked again. He shot the beast right after her attack, and the beast fell to the ground. "Why did you come?" He asked in his monotone voice. "Because. I saw on the news this place was being swamped with these things. I though you could have used some help," she said. He looked at her, "Take off the helmet," He ordered. She smiled from behind the helmet. Taking it off and throwing it aside she walked over to the lofty man and hugged him, "I though we would lose you again, Vinnie."

He was taken back by this unexpected show of affection from her. He loosely hugged her back and then pulled away. "Why did you come for me anyway, Yuffie?" Vincent asked. Yuffie smiled and then said, "Because, your always lost. And it's my job to find you." Vincent gave a half smile from behind his billowing red cloak. Then Yuffie said, "And because I care." Vincent raised an eyebrow at the now blushing Shinobi. She grabbed Vincent's claw and dragged him over to the motorcycle and started it up again. "I'm driving," Vincent said. "Why?" Yuffie asked with her hands on her hips. "Because, I care too," Vincent said. Yuffie eyes went wide at Vincent's statement. She filled in the blanks and she blushed. Vincent was sitting on the motorcycle as Yuffie walked over to him and kissed his cheek. Yuffie finally jumped on the back of the motorcycle. They drove off both Lost n' Found.

A/N: Corny no? Holy was a hit so I thought I'd try my luck in a Yuffietine oneshot. I thought it was cute. I love feed back. Please leave comments!

SE Leine


End file.
